


Snowy Memories

by Technomancer28



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/Technomancer28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries distracting Remus from building a snowman, Remus just wants some happy memories in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling!XD!Sylvester belongs to Friz Feleng and looney tunes!  
> Rating:T  
> Word count:2150.

Snowy memories

It was unbelievable really, here he was lying down in what could possibly be the most wanton manner he could manage in the freezing early November snow underneath and Moony was not paying him the slightest attention. Preposterous! This sort of behaviour on his part needed to be remedied. If only he would pay a bit more attention to him instead of working on 'making memories' as sweet as that was in Lily's words, not Sirius's.

"M-moony darl-ling." He tried holding in the chattering of teeth but failed slightly. For a second Remus paused in his ministrations of scooping up more handfuls of snow and Sirius was just about to feel victorious but then the werewolf returned to perfecting the snowman that was slowly becoming a much hateful object. "Moony, it's cold."

_McGonagall and Slughorn, that's it, that's it_...Remus avoided looking at the rather delectable looking Sirius lying on the snow with his long hair open and spread around. "Should've thought of that before coming down." He replied as he summoned a few broken twigs from near the Whomping Willow in the distance.

Sirius scowled looking at his discarded robe a ways away from him with longing. He had taken the pains of shedding the heavy material and even somewhat unbuttoned his one-size-small shirt hoping that maybe just today the werewolf would break all restraint and simply claim him right then and there but the deities above didn't seem all that fond of the Black boy and he cursed lightly shivering again.

"Moony?" When the other boy did not answer Sirius sat up and winced inwardly feeling the cool shirt stretch across his back, "Baby?" he called out and Remus frowned.

"Sirius, don't call me that." _McGonagall and Slughorn-_

"It's cold." Sirius' voice cut through and he tried to ignore it- _Slughorn in a broom cupboard_ -oh wait, he probably wouldn't fit in there...whatever, _McGona_ -

"I'm in desperate need of some warming up Moony." Remus sighed heavily and pulled open his scarf and wrapped it snugly around the finished snowman before turning back to the dog Animagus.

"Let's head back then, I need Lily's camera anyway. Come on." He stood up noting the slight blue creeping around Sirius's lips. As much as he loved the beginning of winter dealing with a Sirius in hypothermia was not exactly a picnic. Besides Lily should be back by now with James at end having finished Quidditch practice.

"I'll freeze to death like a popsicle by then Moony." Sirius shivered involuntarily again and hugged himself around his midriff but then added a lecherous wink, "Come and give your Padfoot some love." Remus rolled his eyes and looked towards the castle and turned back to see Sirius still glued to his place.

When a gust of wind picked up considerably and Sirius shivered again Remus's eyes travelled to the scarf threatening to fly off the snowman's neck. He strode over and knelt before it unwrapping the scarf in his gloved hands. He looked back at Sirius who was still either determined to get Remus to warm him up or just didn't feel the cold like any other normal person would; he was a Gryffindor after all, a little cold wasn't anything he couldn't handle. With a small shake of his head he raised his hand.

"C'mere." His voice wasn't very loud but the distinct lack of surrounding noise except the occasional bursts of chill allowed Sirius's Animagus-enhanced hearing to pick it up and he grinned before flopping down on the snow and rolling across to Remus making him laugh out. Sirius sat up facing him and grinned widely.

"Couldn't hold back that insatiable libido of yours Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes before taking off one of his gloves and placing a hand on the side of his face which warmed immediately and he continued, "Can't blame you though, even I'm not impervious to my charms-"

"Shut up." Remus cut in without any contempt as he dropped the scarf, "Merlin Padfoot, you're freezing." He shifted closer until their knees were touching and took hold of both his hands in his own making Sirius smile at the gesture, "Bet you don't even know how any of those words spell." He continued rubbing his hands along Sirius's and the Animagus threw a haughty look.

"I do too Moony, living with you has its perks, not that I didn't know that already what with sleeping in your bed-"

"If that's the only good word I'm getting then consider yourself banned from my bed Mr. Padfoot." Remus interrupted with a light smirk but was then pulled forward until he found himself on Sirius's lap and the Animagus brought their joined hands up to his mouth and warmed them in a way that Remus felt all the way down to his toes.

"Moony Moony, since when do you fish for compliments? That's for Prongs to do and us to fulfill that ginormous ego of his." Remus chuckled lightly as he extracted his hands from Sirius's grip and picked up the scarf.

"You're one to talk about 'ginormous ego', Sirius." He pulled open the scarf and leaned forward wrapping it gently around Sirius's neck but the raven-haired boy took hold of the other end stopping Remus who frowned making Sirius laugh lightly before imitating Remus's earlier actions and wrapping the remaining length of the scarf around the werewolf's neck.

Remus blinked once when he realized what Sirius had done and broke into a wide smile but before Sirius could get a kiss in he turned his head down slightly looking for something so that Sirius ended up pecking his cheek and both of them ended up laughing after a moment of surprised silence.

"Tsk, tsk. You really need to learn perfecting your aim Padfoot. Perhaps a few lessons from Prongs or Wormtail-" Sirius leaned forward and cupped the back of his neck effectively silencing him with a well-placed kiss for a minute before pulling back from a dazed-looking Remus triumphantly.

"Well Moony, how's that for a perfect aim?" When he didn't receive an answer he looked down to see Remus fumbling with something and was about to ask when the werewolf took hold of his left hand gently and slid a glove over it. He squinted at the image of the cat on it and frowned.

"Sylvester." Remus told him when he noticed Sirius's expression, "It's from a Muggle cartoon, mum says I liked it as a child-before…you know-before it happened." Sirius immediately wrapped one arm around Remus and fiddled with the strands of his hair that was soon in need of cutting if he wanted to remain in McGonagall's good books. Remus continued talking, "Grandma Elise-maternal you know, my mum's-"

"-Moony I know what's maternal. Is she the one who keeps calling you Ronald?" Remus nodded with a laugh before continuing.

"Yeah, so she got me this pair last Christmas." He looked down at his own one on his left one, "Don't know what she was thinking. I don't even wear this normally but mum accidentally lost my other pair on the last day of holidays and this was the only-"

"-don't worry too much about it." Sirius cut in his rambling, "I'll get you one this Christmas-" Remus was about to protest but he continued, "-without a cat on it, gods Moony, how this doesn't give you the creeps I don't know." he added with a shake of his head and Remus smiled with his head still on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius hummed lightly as it began snowing but stopped when he felt Remus pulling away but only for a second and he found himself gazing into the golden depths of the werewolf's eyes.

"You're wonderful, you know." He whispered taking Sirius's face in his ungloved hand which had chilled considerably but Sirius found himself unable to do anything except slide his own gloved hand over it hoping to return the warmth in it. "I don't know how to thank you for always putting up with me but I'm glad you do." Sirius didn't know where the sudden bout of sentiment was coming from but didn't mind it one bit so instead rested his forehead against Remus's and gently touched his nose with the werewolf's.

"Don't be like that Moony, you know I'd-we would always do anything for you." He grinned brightly when Remus lowered his eyes, "Besides putting up with you has always helped us in regards to the schoolwork you probably get off on. Sometimes I can't help envying your Potions books you know." Remus laughed lightly at that.

"I don't get off on schoolwork, Padfoot. Besides I didn't think you had it in you to get jealous of anything or anybody for that matter." He took hold of Sirius's ungloved hand with his left one and placed it against his own chest under the coat to keep it from freezing. Sirius felt a rush of affection rip through him and brought up their other joined hands to his lips and kissed it.

"It's all that time you spend with it, even when the rest of us are sleeping like the dead-"

"-snoring away and drooling over your pillows?" Remus quipped and Sirius kissed the tip of his nose before tightening his hold on the werewolf.

"I don't drool or snore Moony, now Prongs or Tail on the other hand-whoa!" He found himself flat on the snow and looked up to see Remus's darkened amber gaze for a second before he dipped his head lower and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry." Remus whispered loudly and threaded a hand through the raven locks not caring if someone came in their direction, "Sorry, I couldn't hold back." And then he was kissing him, all restraint broken just the way Sirius had hoped and didn't waste time before pulling the werewolf down flush against him.

In the midst of the fantastic lip-lock according to Sirius as he would later say including tongues, lips and hands the pair failed to notice a squeak from someone close by accompanied by footsteps until a flash went off when Remus found himself laughing against Sirius's lips with his ungloved hand under his shirt. They immediately looked up to see Peter blushing brightly beside a laughing James and a triumphant looking Lily waving her camera at them and they stood up dusting off the snow from their uniforms.

"Uh-sorry guys-we-er-didn't think-" Peter stuttered out but stopped when Remus shook his head with a smile only for him though.

"Lily." Remus asked once James managed to stop laughing, "You don't actually plan on developing that photo, do you?" Lily smiled widely.

"Why, Remus, what was it you did to get that good at Legilimens?" Lily asked ignoring the glare she received from Remus and Sirius turned to James lowering his voice.

"You know Prongs, I'd be worried about her if I was you; I actually think she gets off watching Remus and me go at it." In the next second he cried out as a jet of frigid water washed over him not leaving a dry patch of cloth and the scarf tightening around his throat slightly as Lily returned her wand back inside her robes.

"Padfoot!" Remus was immediately at his side muttering drying charms but when the Animagus continued gritting his teeth he stuffed his wand back in his robe and encased both of his hands rubbing them, "You alright?" He couldn't help asking and Sirius shook his head at him then pulled him against his body again.

"I am, now." He whispered as he continued looking into the werewolf's eyes not really forgetting the others but just ignoring them for a few seconds until another flash went off. But this time he pulled out one of his hands from Remus's grasp just as the werewolf was about to regard Lily and cupped the back of his head forcing him to continue facing him as he leaned in closer until only a breath of cool air was all that remained between their faces.

He didn't register the exasperated groan from Peter or James's go upstairs and please use a silencing spell or even Lily's rant about letting their children see these pictures, solely concentrating on Remus's wide eyes at his behaviour.

"Sirius-"

"It's okay." He pressed his lips softly against Remus's as a flash went off again and he broke the kiss still keeping his lips against Remus's parted ones, "You wanted to make memories remember? Let this be it." He pecked the werewolf lightly again. _Memories_... when it dawned upon Remus he smiled into the kiss before pulling back an inch and tugged at the scarf wrapped snugly around both of them and held up both of Sirius's hands again so that neither of them was cold when Sirius leaned forward again capturing his lips all caution thrown to wind along with Lily's gleeful laugh.

_-Fin-_


End file.
